


thou sure and firm-set earth, hear not my steps

by BlackWidowRising



Series: your children shall be kings [5]
Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, War is hell, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWidowRising/pseuds/BlackWidowRising
Summary: Steve wonders and remembers.





	thou sure and firm-set earth, hear not my steps

We all keep secret, but others are more dangerous than sneaking out to watch the stars.

Steve remembers when he and Bucky were young, going on double dates with dames only to abandon them so that they could dance. He remembers stealing kisses in moonlight, under stairs, behind locked doors.

(They were young and in love, and love makes us all bold fools.)

He visits the empty grave in Arlington, it takes months for him to go. Steve is not willing to let Bucky go just yet.

(This is a half-truth, he could let Bucky go but Peggy is dying and he needs someone to hold onto.)

He remembers the nights when he couldn’t breathe, when his mother was working herself to death to pay for his medicine, for a doctor, for anything and everything they needed. He remembers those nights because it wasn’t Sarah who held him, it was Bucky, it was Mrs Barnes, it was Becca, because their nights didn’t belong to the same devil his ma’s did.

(They are family the Rogers are reminded. They are a family. Steve and Bucky. Rogers’ and Barnes’.)

He visits his mother’s grave next, thanking her for keeping him alive when nearly everybody else told her to just let him die. It’s in a small graveyard in Brooklyn, attached to the back of a tiny Catholic Church he hasn’t managed to go into yet,

(He wonders what they’d think of him, but is too afraid to find out.)

If the land could speak, Steve wonders what it would say about him.

(Poor little patriot, tired of fighting but with nowhere else to go.)

The land speaks, and the land listens, you just have to know where to look.


End file.
